The New Member
by mathlover24
Summary: A mysterious new vampire joins the cullens. The question is who is it?  Post breaking dawn cannon couples.  Summary stinks please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This is my first fanfic so don't be to hard on me. I have had the idea for this story for a while now and I just wanted to see what kind of response it would get so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: No copy write intended. I do not own twilight , belongs to SM. **

**Epilouge **

**Emmet point of view. Year 1935**

I stared at her, me Emmet McCarthy was going to be a father. Melody was pregnant. I was shocked how could this have happened. Well I knew how and when, but I never thought this would be the out come. Melody and I are good friends, we have been since we were little but now we were tied in a much deeper way. We were going to have to get married, that's the only solution I could come up with. I mean if anybody found out it would be scandalous.

" Well, Emmet aren't you going to say something" Melody said with a worried look on her face.

All that I could do was stare at her while I was inwardly musing. It must have been a funny site, A big muscualr man with a gun slung around his back staring with a dumfound expression at a petite, blonde women. I finally jumped to my senses and what came out of my mouth was a bunch of jumbled words that probably didn't make any sense so I paused and just said calmly

" I'll talk to you after I get back from my hunt"

I walked into the forest with out giving her time to answer me. I heard her start crying behind me and I should have gone back but my mind was just to far gone. I tried to focus and shot at a deer but missed by a mile and decided that hunting was a lost cause, so I just started walking. Before I knew it I had walked into a clearing, and then I noticed that there were two bear cubs in the middle staring at me. Right then I knew I was in danger, any smart hunter knew that you never went near bear cubs because the momma bear was always near by. As this thought crossed my mind, I heard crashing behind me and by the time I turned around it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**The responses I got were pretty good so I have decided to keep writing. Warnings: I don't know if I will be able to update regularly but I'll try my best. I also would really like it if you would review so I will know if I should continue. **

**If you didn't quite get the end of the epilogue, the crashing sound behind him was the bear that he got attacked by and then was he found by Rosalie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1 **

**?pov . year 2012**

I looked at the man's face that I had spent the last 140 years with, and I knew something bad had happened because the look on his face was simply macabre.

"Elaine they have found us you must leave now."

"What are you talking about, how could they, we have left no tracks for them to follow. We have been so careful." I said

"I know but my suspicions have been confirmed, they have a tracker with them and will soon be upon us, so you must leave now."

The tone in his voice told me that he was serious and that I should listen to him. I sped around the small Chikee that we were living in, collecting my small portion of belongings. I stuffed them all into my satchel and grabbed my most valued item, my cello. After I had everything collected I turned back to my friend.

"Well Adam aren't you going to get your stuff?" I questioned.

"Listen Elaine, I have lied to more times that you can count and my repayment for the lies have told to you is to stay here. There is no way that we will be able to out run them this time, they are already to close. I hope I will be able to distract them long enough so that you can you get away."

"Adam this is ridiculous you have to come with me, we can talk about you lies later. I will forgive you, you are my best friend but if you stay here they will kill you. You are the only person that I have in this world." I cried.

Adam stepped forward and took my hands into his and looked into my eyes.

"Elaine, we are a family and families make sacrifices for each other. You are special even more special than you know. You are much more important than I am and that's why you must leave now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope "Here take this, It will be able to answer all of you questions, now go" he said pushing me out the door.

I ran to the edge of the clearing that our house was located in. When I looked back Adam was staring at me with a sad expression and I could hear other vampires about a mile away coming towards us. He waved good bye to me and then was he gone, leading the other vampires away. I took off running. I had no idea where I was going but I ran for days, trying not to think of Adam. I finally crossed the border into the U.S. and stopped in a town called Bisbee Arizona.

I stopped in to a small café to get something to eat. I finally allowed myself to think of Adam when a memory popped into my head. It was one of my earliest memories. It was right after I had woken up as a vampire. Adam had taken me into the forest to get my first meal. He had told me that I would want to drink the blood of humans but that it was wrong and that I should drink animal blood. He showed me how it was done by killing a dear. I tried and I got one, but as soon as the blood hit my tongue I was surprised It did not taste very good at all. I told Adam this but he just laughed making the skin around his blue eyes crinkle and said that he thought so to. We traveled around for a few days. Adam kept telling me how he was surprised that I hadn't had the need to feed since the first time. One day we accidentally came across a human scent. Adam suddenly tensed you could tell that he was fighting the urge to track down that human but it did not affect me at all. It simply smelled like Adam, good but not good enough to eat. After we immediately left that area I told Adam how the blood didn't affect me. He was surprised after I hadn't fed for a month I started to get really weak and animal blood wasn't fully satisfying I figured out that I could eat human food and drink animal blood. It made me, According to Adam, stronger and faster than any normal vampire when I ate and drank both. It made me a freak and that's why those other vamps were after us and why Adam is now probably dead. A pain shot through my heart, it was my fault that the only person in the world who cared for me was now dead.

"Ma'am, are you all right" a concerned waitress asked me.

"Yes I'm fine, can I please just get some bacon and eggs, sunny side up

"Be right up"

As I waited for my food I looked at my meager belongings. An old leather satchel, a few shirts, a pair of pants, a wallet containing a picture of me and Adam and an ATM card that let me access my entire life savings. I also had my cello. Adam had said it was something from my human life, which I had no recollection of, so it was my most valued possession.

I went to take my jacket off when something fell out. It was the envelope that Adam had given me. I opened it up very carefully and when I pulled out what was inside I froze. There was a letter and a picture. The picture was me with a man with curly black hair and dimples and a beautiful blonde. I knew they could only be vampires. I recognized them instantly; they were my Mom and Dad. I turned the picture over and on the back written in Adam's elegant script was ""I'm sorry go to Denali Alaska"  
>-<p>

**Please Review**


End file.
